Brock Rumlow
Brock Rumlow is a highly trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was the team operative of the sub-blackops division known as Strike. He was revealed to be a sleeper agent for HYDRA. Biography ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic During one operation Rumlow assisted Cap and Black Widow in the recovery of the stolen Zodiac weapon and the apprehension of the terrorists that stole it. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Rumlow and the Strike team, accompanied Captain Rogers and agent Romanoff on a mission to the Indian Ocean to rescue a S.H.I.E.L.D's ship the ''Lemurian Star from the Algerian pirate Georges Batroc. After the mission, Nick Fury became suspicious of Project Insight, which unknown to him was HYDRA's plot to use a fleet of Helicarriers to kill millions of individuals targeted by an algorithm designed by Arnim Zola to select potential threats to global stability. Once the Winter Soldier (apparently) killed Fury, Alexander Pierce, the highest-ranking HYDRA agent within S.H.I.E.L.D, had Rumlow and Strike spearhead the operation to bring in Steve Rogers. However, a surprise attack on Rogers in an elevator at the Triskelion failed, allowing Rogers to get away. Strike were later able to capture Rogers and his comrades Natasha Romanoff and Samuel Wilson after a fight with the Winter Soldier, although the three were again able to escape captivity with the help of Maria Hill. During Rogers' attack on the Insight Helicarriers, Rumlow attempted to stop Natasha and Fury, only to encounter Sam Wilson. The two engaged in a visceral fight, ending in Wilson escaping from a window as a Hellicarrier rammed into the Triskelion, destroying the building. Rumlow was recovered by paramedics, badly burned and wounded. ''Captain America: Civil War Prelude Rumlow had escaped from prison and began a career as a mercenary. Captain America: Civil War Rumlow had assembled a team and went to Lagos,Nigeria, to the city's Center for Desease Control in order to attain a biological weapon. He was sporting a new suit with many advancements with a new Identity, Crossbones. He was quickly apprehended by Captain America, Black Widow, Sam Wilson, and Scarlet Witch. His team was easily defeated while he made a getaway with the vile containing the weapon and what remained of his men. Knowing that they couldn't escape the Avengers, he sent the vile with his men while he stayed behind. He ambushed Captain America and had the upper hand for most of the fight, using powerful gauntlets to brutally beat him in revenge for mutilating him in the events of Captain America:The Winter soldier. However, Captain America gained the upper hand by destroying his gauntlets and knocking his mask off, revealing his horribly burned face. Rumlow then told Captain America that James "Bucky" Barnes had sent them. Captain America was shocked by this accusation and in the brief moments when he was distracted, Rumlow pulled out a detonator for a suicide bomb vest that he was wearing. He detonated it in an attempt to kill Captain America, but the explosion was held back by Scarlet Witch who attempted to prevent the explosion from harming any civilians by raising him into the sky. However, the bomb detonated next to a building, killing Rumlow and many innocent civilians instantly. Character traits A highly trained operative on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s counter-terrorism Strike team, Rumlow was an excellent soldier and often battled side-by-side with Captain America, for whom he had great respect. Rumlow was eventually revealed to be a HYDRA supporter under the order of Alexander Pierce, and attempted multiple times to apprehend Captain Rogers and Natalia Romanoff. Rumlow showed to be a loyal HYDRA agent. He will go to extreme lengths for HYDRA, as when he threatened to kill the man in control of the Insight Helicarriers launch sequence. Skills *'Master Martial Artist: 'Rumlow is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. He was able to hold his own against Steve for the longest whilst the Strike team failed to capture him in the elevator. He also was able to overpower Sam Wilson before the collapse of the Triskellion. Rumlow's fighting ability makes him a dangerous opponent. *'Expert Marksman: 'Rumlow is a very accurate marksman and skilled in sharpshooting. *'Skilled Tactician: 'Rumlow is a skilled tactician, leading both SHIELD's STRIKE team and later his own band of mercenaries. Relationships *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Ally turned Enemy. *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Ally turned Enemy. *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Enemy. *Nick Fury - Boss turned Enemy. *Sharon Carter/Agent 13 - Enemy. *Alexander Pierce - Boss; deceased. *Jack Rollins - Ally. *Bucky/Winter Soldier - Ally (under brainwashing) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' - Frank Grillo **''Captain America: Civil War'' - Frank Grillo *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 comics) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic'' (First appearance) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' **''Captain America: Civil War Prelude'' Behind the scenes *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Kevin Durand and Josh Holloway screen-tested for the role of Rumlow. *In spite of the character's apparent suicide bombing in Civil War, Frank Grillo indicated that we haven't seen the last of the character; addressing his short filming schedule prior to the film's release. http://comicbook.com/2015/05/27/frank-grillo-teases-that-crossbones-might-not-be-done-with-capta/ https://twitter.com/FrankGrillo/status/727647898536566784 https://twitter.com/FrankGrillo/status/727647898536566784 Trivia *Rumlow's outfit towards the end of the film is similar to his Crossbones outfit, with his dual holsters invoking the crossbones logo. Gallery ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Rumlow.jpg Captainamerica2532742d0cb6ef.jpg Strike team.jpg RumlowandCap-TWS.jpg Brock Rumlow CAP2.jpg TriskelionElevator.jpg Cap2_5299.jpg Cap2_5914.jpg CapTWS-2581.jpg Crossbones.png Rumlowsmirk.jpeg Concept Art, Promotional and Filming Crossbones_CATWS-Don't_Trust.jpg Captain-america-winter-soldier-tournage-frank-crossbones.jpg|Filming. 1371028993_44554862.png|Grillo on set. BMnLkJeCcAE2gme.jpeg|Grillo on set. captain-america-the-winter-soldier-frank-grillo.jpg|Grillo on set. Rumlowconceptart.jpeg Rumlowconceptart2.jpeg ''Captain America: Civil War Prelude'' To be added ''Captain America: Civil War'' Civil War Empire 01.jpg Captain America Civil War 145.png Crossbonesvswidow.jpeg CWCrossbones.png Rumlowcrossbones.jpeg Capcrossbones.jpeg Concept Art, Promotion and Filming Crossbones_Captain_America_CivilWar.jpg Captain-America-Civil-War-Promo-posters-4.jpg crossbones-captain-america-pic.jpg CWcrossbonesjpg.jpeg Crossbonessetpic.jpg Civil War Filming Crossbones.jpg Civil War Filming Cap Crossbones.jpg FrankGrilloCivilWarset.jpg FrankgrilloCWset.jpg GrilloCWset.jpeg Crossbonesunmaskedscan.jpeg Crossbones Civil War.jpg Crossbones.jpg CrossbonesUnmasked.png Category:Captain America characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Strike members Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Agents Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:Terrorists